


Small Things

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Plausible excuse, Tainted evidence, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: When Mozzie tries to be helpful, his efforts backfire.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 17





	Small Things

“I can’t use this as evidence,” Peter informed his CI with a glower. “Mozzie obtained it in an unorthodox way, so it’s tainted.”

“Peter, Moz got you the smoking gun and you’re going to refuse to take it? That’s just dumb. Are you simply being perverse because it was Mozzie who found it rather than one of your team?” Neal persisted in being annoying.

“Exactly!” Peter huffed. “Mozzie is not part of any team. He isn’t even a team of one, but more of an irritant who just botched our entire case.”

“Why? Because he didn’t go in with one of your precious FBI warrants?” Neal wanted to know. “And, just to set the record straight, he did it for you because he wanted to be helpful.”

“Is this some kind of quid pro quo—like a twisted version of a Mozzie barter system?” Peter snorted. “Is there something coming down the pike that requires him calling in a favor?”

“It must be hard for you being so suspicious all the time,” Neal shook his head sadly. “That just takes the joy out of life, don’t you think?”

“I’m joyful when I catch criminals, Buddy,” Peter retaliated.

Perhaps Neal had been hanging out with Mozzie too long because he offered a quote. _“To have joy in your heart, one must know how to appreciate the small things in life.”_ Then he admitted with a grin, “I’m not sure who said that, but it seems to fit the current situation.”

Peter raised an eyebrow before remarking sardonically, “Yep, in this case it does because we’re discussing _small_ things!”


End file.
